Sueños Fragiles
by Nasciturus
Summary: A los 17 años, Harry Potter se sacrifico para que todos sus seres queridos sobrevivan. 10 años mas tarde, en plenos tiempos de guerra, Draco Malfoy descifra la manera de salvar a Harry. SLASH!Draco/Harry. Timetravel!fic Ron/Hermione Bromance!Ron/Harry
1. Mas Allá De La Muerte

**Titulo:** Sueños Frágiles.

**Clasificación:** No menores de 16 años.

**Resumen:** A los 17 años, Harry Potter se sacrifico para que todos sus seres queridos sobrevivan. 10 años mas tarde, en plenos tiempos de guerra, Draco Malfoy descifra la manera de salvar a Harry.

**Advertencia:** Slash, tal vez CHAN, si se considera que Draco es un hombre de 27 en un cuerpo de 17. Bromance!RWxHP (para los que no saben que es Bromance, es como... ser amigos afectuosos). Mmm, creo que eso, por ahora.

**Genero**: Romance/Friendship.

**Parejas: **top!Draco/Bottom!Harry, supongo que Ron/Mione. Dejare que la historia fluya por si sola.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, esto no lo pondré en cada capitulo (pues no es como si de un capitulo a otro fuera a cambiar): Todo los personajes y mundo mágico pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, es mi primera historia, así que no me maten, y denme su opinión para mejorar, humm, por favor.

* * *

**Sueños Frágiles**

**Por: Nasciturus**

**Capitulo Uno: Mas allá de la Muerte.**

La Brigada Del Elegido, como se habían autonombrado hace exactamente 8 años atrás, se juntó en las afueras de su refugio, el cual habían establecido como su punto de reunión en situaciones como la actual. Los miembros de dicha brigada esperaban con molesta ansiedad a los dos integrantes del grupo que poseían las mejores habilidades en pociones: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

10 años habían transcurrido desde que la guerra inicio en todo su esplendor, siendo ese preciso día el aniversario de la muerte del que alguna vez fue conocido como El Niño Que Vivió. Harry Potter falleció debido al envenenamiento de su cuerpo a la corta edad de 17. El gran avance del veneno en su organismo, aumentado por la constante pérdida de sangre de su cuerpo en cada batalla evitó toda posibilidad de salvación en el héroe. Con el tiempo, perdió la oportunidad de luchar, su cuerpo carecía de la fuerza necesaria para brindar siquiera una pequeña batalla… El joven cuerpo del muchacho llego a sufrir tantos daños, los cuales oculto exitosamente hasta el día de su muerte, que incluso moverse resultaba todo un dilema. De todas formas, teniendo el poderoso estatus del "Elegido" se obligó a cumplir lo que él considero su deber, acudiendo a todas las batallas contra mortíferos que sucedieron desde que Voldemort regreso. Su enfermedad, para entonces, ya había sido revelada como incurable, por lo que el ministerio de magia, viendo que de cualquier otra forma su héroe estaba destinado a morir, tomo la decisión de mandarlo a una última lucha.

La vida sin Harry fue difícil, pero sobrellevar el hecho de su asesinato fue indudablemente peor, pues la culpable mente de Ronald recordaba vívidamente esa desastrosa noche que dio la bienvenida a la guerra en todo el mundo mágico. En sus memorias podía ver a su mejor amigo, envenenado y gravemente lastimado, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas mentales y físicas para luchar con todo lo poco que tenía. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se sumó a la batalla, los magos oscuros superaban a los blancos en números, además de que había una enorme cantidad de muertos que reducían su número a cada instante. Ron recordaba el miedo que sintió, recordaba perfectamente lo que pensó, creyó que moriría esa noche, e incluso lo había aceptado, pero antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer sintió algo suave y cálido posarse en su brazo sano.

Harry le sonrió.

-No morirás, Ron, tu sabes que nunca lo permitiría. –susurro con voz suave, débil.

Y Ron le creyó, porque Ronald, tras el error que cometió en su cuarto año, se prometió nunca más desconfiar del moreno.

-H-Harry. –Lo llamó, su voz temblorosa, pero decidida. Si Harry tenía un plan, Ron haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarlo.

Pero Harry Potter no volteo a verlo. Su rostro firme, un rostro que nunca mostró miedo, miro la batalla frente a sí con cierto dolor. Ron no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente se estuviera culpando por todo.

-Lo siento, Ron. Pero esta vez no te necesitare.

Si Ron estaba sufriendo antes, nada se comparaba con lo que sintió después. Esa noche Harry supo que todos morirían si no hacía algo. Esa noche Harry se sacrificó por el bien mayor. Ron sabía que nunca perdonaría a los aurores por lo que sucedió después, recordaba cómo fue llevado por un auror lejos de Harry, como Harry, con lo que le quedaba de energía, logro retener a todos los mortifagos para que los demás escaparan, logrando que el veneno se moviera fácilmente por su cuerpo y acabando con su vida al instante. Pero sobre todo, mientras era arrastrado por otros magos, no olvidaría nunca el rostro sonriente y lloroso del héroe, el cual fue abandonado a morir mientras todos los demás hacían una retirada forzosa.

Con la batalla perdida y la muerte del Elegido, la guerra había finalmente estallado.

Ahora, a sus 27 años de edad, Ron no solo se daba cuenta de lo preciado que fue Harry en términos de valores, Como la valentía y las fuertes ganas de luchar por lo que creía correcto, llegando al extremo de sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad. Si no en la fortaleza. Lo admiraba profundamente, ya no quedaban rastros de esa tonta envidia infantil que solía poseer; los años le hicieron meditar muchas cosas de su vida, adquiriendo un punto de vista más maduro sobre sus actos pasados. ¡Si incluso había envidiado a Harry por las cosas de menor importancia! Como el dinero y la fama, en vez de su fuerza y pureza.

Pero, así como fue comprendiendo muchas cosas al crecer, hubo otras que siguieron siendo un misterio: ¿Cómo es que los adultos permitieron dejarle todo el trabajo pesado a Harry? No le gustaba pensar cómo habría terminado el niño si nunca hubiera hecho amistad con Hermione y su persona. Aunque claro, había que considerar que Harry logro derrotar a un basilisco a la corta edad de 12.

Realmente una persona extraordinaria.

Todos siempre decían que eran el Trio Dorado, el equipo perfecto, los mimados del Director, hermanos en todo menos la sangre, pero a pesar de que nunca hubiera dudado en morir para proteger a su amigo, nunca lo llego a comprender plenamente, no fue un amigo atento, fue codicioso, envidioso e incluso desconfiado. Con el tiempo, y hablando sobre el tema con Hermione, descubrieron que no conocían realmente a Harry, y no es que fuera la culpa de ellos, pues el menor fue una persona que consideraba su privacidad algo sagrado. Mione y él sabían que Harry les oculto muchas cosas, sus secretos, emociones. Habían veces en las que trataban de ayudar a Harry, cuando lo veían con tantas emociones contradictorias guardadas por tanto tiempo que parecían que estallarían en cualquier momento, pero sus intentos de ayudarlo solían terminan agregando aún más peso a los delicados hombros del ultimo Potter, quien parecía tratar de protegerlos incluso de sí mismo. Además, cuando Hermione y él se derrumbaban en sus inseguridades y miedos, ya sean de importancia o tontos, buscaban siempre el consuelo de su amigo ojiverde que, a pesar de que seguramente se encontraba psicológicamente peor, siempre estaba listo para consolarlos con esa sonrisa tan suya, esa sonrisa que prometía que todo estaría bien, capaz de llenar esperanza incluso cuando todo se desmoronaba… dando fe cuando todos la perdían.

¿Harry habrá sentido terror alguna vez? ¿Se habrá paralizado de miedo? Ron no lo dudaba, pues el moreno era solo un niño en ese entonces, pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿A quién acudía Harry cuando eso sucedía?

Tal vez a nadie. Hermione menciono que Harry tenia serios problemas de autoestima que luchaba por ocultar, se sentía estorbo incluso frente a sus seres queridos.

Y no es que Hermione haya sido una experta en psicología a los 17 años, sino que, con el fin de mejorar el futuro de todos, de Harry, Hermione dedico varios años estudiando cada recuerdo que tenia del muchacho para entenderlo mejor.

Con la forma en la que Harry se sobresaltaba o retrocedía cuando alguien lo tocaba, Hermione dedujo que probablemente fue abusado también.

Odiaba tanto a los Dursley.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus recuerdos que no noto como un alto hombre entraba al refugio, saludando a sus compañeros con un frío movimiento de cabeza y acercándosele con esa sonrisa confiada de siempre.

-¡Salazar nos ampare! ¿Sera verdad o mis ojos me engañan? ¿Podrá ser que, finalmente, la comadreja haya decidido detenerse a pensar en algo? –Se burló el hombre, pasando una de sus grandes manos sobre su cabello rubio platinado y embozando una sonrisa autosuficiente que ni las torturas de años pasados lograron robársela.

-Ya madura, Malfoy-Gruño el pelirrojo, tratando de emitir una voz madura.

Draco Malfoy era, actualmente, al así como un amigo para Ron, ya que años atrás fue el mismo Harry que, convencido de que Draco no era material para mortifago, trato de entablar una civilizada conversación con el Slytherin, terminando gratamente sorprendido al notar que tenían muchas cosas en común y ganando rápidamente su amistad. Cabe resaltar que Ron estaba furioso, aun que una vez que el elegido le aclaro a su celoso amigo pacientemente que Draco (Si, le dijo Draco) nunca tomaría su lugar de mejor amigo, pues la serpiente era algo así como… Neville o Seamus, Ron no tuvo más opción en confiar en el más bajo.

Era una lástima que esa amistad nació el mismo año que Harry murió, pues Draco no llego a conocer lo extraordinario que era el moreno. Bueno, todos sabían que el elegido era extraordinario, pero Harry… Harry era mucho más de lo que todos podían ver. Ron estaba seguro que el Gryffindor hubiera sido capaz de derretir la personalidad dura del Slytherin.

Probablemente hubiera logrado que Malfoy se relajara de verdad por más de una hora. Siempre pudo lograr lo imposible.

-Pensaba en Harry. –Confeso el hombre pecoso tras el prolongado, y tal vez algo incómodo, silencio.

No esperaba una respuesta, la verdad, pero cuando el rubio le sonrió de una manera extrañamente familiar, para luego apretar con una emoción contenida un pequeño frasco que acarreaba delicadamente en su pálida mano, supo que le diría algo grande.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada del líquido azulado que yacía en el frasco, no quería esperanzarse, tenía miedo de otra desilusión.

-Te confesare algo-Susurro el más alto, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse que ningún miembro de la brigada estuviera cerca.

Ahora fue el turno de Ronald de sonreír, aunque de una manera más nerviosa y, hasta cierto punto, pensativo. Aun se sorprendía que, cuando incluso Luna perdió la esperanza, la de Draco solo pareció ir creciendo, siendo el ex-mortifago el encargado de sacar del abismo a todos los demás en innumerables ocasiones.

Volviendo atrás, Malfoy creó el Proyecto H a los 17 años con el fin de encontrar la cura contra el veneno que acabo con la vida del que alguna vez fue su némesis en años escolares. Comenzó pocos días antes de la muerte del muchacho cuando, tras sufrir un fuerte desmayo que lo dejo inconsciente por varios días en la enfermería, despertó solo para vomitar una sorprendente cantidad de sangre casi negra. El Sly, escandalizado y algo sobreprotector desde el principio del mes, cuando Harry confesó tener varios malestares desde hace años, llevo casi cargando al moreno para tomarle una muestra de sangre, descubriendo el extraño veneno que bailaba desde hace tiempo en su cuerpo, y que tan solo no lo mataba gracias a la poderosa protección que ejercía se fuerte núcleo mágico, que al parecer ya estaba llegando a su límite (Lo cual explicaba el bajo desempeño del moreno en varias de sus clases).

Solo a los 21 años Draco descifrar algunos de los ingredientes del veneno, decidiendo encontrarlos a todos para crear la cura que contrarreste el veneno que extrajo de la sangre de Harry tiempo atrás. A los 23 creo la Brigada, a cuyos miembros deleito con su proyecto y el objeto que le dejó Albus antes de morir en su quinto año, defendiendo a Harry de Voldemort en el ministerio.

El objeto se llamaba Dejavú.

Dejavú era un anillo pulido en amatista con un diamante incrustado, y según recitaban las leyendas, se podía utilizar tan solo una vez, pues su uso traería la destrucción de la mítica joya mágica, ofreciendo todo su poder en un solo a un viaje. El anillo tenía la capacidad de retroceder el tiempo en tan solo un segundo, permitiendo a la persona ocupar su cuerpo y mente de su yo del pasado, sin opción de volver al presente, que desde ese mismo momento dejaría de existir (por eso mismo uno no podía viajar más allá de su propio nacimiento, pues si un cuerpo que ocupar, moriría). Su magia era antigua y poderosa, al existir tan poca información al respecto, se hacía incierta e insegura. Draco recordaba que Albus le había advertido sobre su creencia de que tal vez no solo el portador del anillo volvería en el tiempo, si no que todos aquellos magos y brujas portadores de un rango de magia potencialmente elevada también viajarían, y si eso era cierto, tanto la Brigada Del Elegido y El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, junto con sus seguidores tomarían posesión de sus cuerpos en la época escogida por Draco. Resumido: El objetivo del Proyecto H era crear la cura para Harry, dársela en el pasado y cambiar el trágico destino de todos a merced de Voldemort. El problema: La fecha en que Potter fue envenenado. Podría haber sido en cualquier año, sexto, séptimo, incluso cuarto, tras el ritual de resurrección del Lord Oscuro. Finalmente decidieron por la ultima, siendo esta la más lejana y precavida, aunque menos probable.

-Dime. –Insto Ron, curioso.

-Seré directo, como cabe la posibilidad de que viajes en el tiempo conmigo, será mejor que te advierta ahora… -Murmuro, llamando más la atención del otro hombre, quien seguía de tanto en tanto mirando el frasco en la palma del rubio.

Draco, quien organizo y creo toda la brigada, y encontró el antídoto al veneno, había dejado en claro al resto del grupo sobre la existencia del Anillo Del Dejavú,y que cuando se dé el momento, seria él mismo el que viajara. No que alguien pudiera contradecirlo, después de todo, si algo le pasaba al antídoto, Draco sería el único capaz de crear otro.

-No me preguntes como, o por qué, pero… creo que con todos estos años creando el antídoto, en algún momento… -Continuo el rubio, despeinando su cabellera en un gesto nervioso –creo, CREO, que comienzo, comenzó a sentir atracción por Harry.

Cerro los ojos, como esperando un golpe o que su acompañante estalle por la furia, por lo mismo se sobresaltó al escuchar la alegre risa del pelirrojo, un sonido que parecía entre feliz y melancólico.

-¿Desde cuándo _crees_ que sientes atracción por Harry?

Draco suspiro. –No sé, en algún momento, no quiero hablar de eso. –Por qué Draco debía recordar que en ese momento, Harry seguía muerto.

-Hum, ¿Quién diría que nuestro pequeño Harry pudiera conquistar corazones sin siquiera estar en este mundo? Siempre logrando milagros…

Draco sonrió, aunque tal mueca no pareció llegar a sus ojos.

-Pensé que me golpearías.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, la verdad, Hermione me hablo de sus sospechas cuando un día le pediste acompañarla a uno de sus análisis de memoria para entender a Harry. Oh como pausabas unos segundas más en cada foto que salía Harry en nuestro álbum de difuntos. -hizo una muera- Al principio me pareció raro, digo, imaginarlos como pareja, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, tenía sentido ¿Sabes? Me refiero, Harry era impulsivo, apasionado, era como el fuego, necesitaba a alguien que lo calmara, alguien tranquilo, incluso calculador, que lograra entrarle en razón, algo que Mione y yo nunca pudimos, pero bueno, Hermione y yo somos como el viento, alimentábamos a Harry y lo acompañábamos en lo que pudiera para… bueno, creo que me salí del tema.

Draco lo miro unos segundos. –No sé qué me impresiona más, el que técnicamente me hayas dado tu bendición… o que siquiera hayas pensado en Harry y en mí como pareja. Espero que no hayas pensado nada pervertido. –Le advirtió, negando con la cabeza. –Y no me hagas empezar con tu comparación de viento y fuego…

-¿¡Que cosas dices!? –Le grito Ron, siempre fácil de enfadar.

-Espero que todo salga bien, pienso cambiar tantas cosas. La destrucción de Hogwarts, el envenenamiento de Harry, Blaise…

Blaise también cumplía aniversario de 10 años desde su muerte, había sido una sorpresa para todos. El muchacho nunca había mostrado interés en ningún bando, incluso, según creía Draco, se involucró en la batalla de ese día por un simple accidente. Pero cuando todos los muchachos de 18 hacia abajo fueron arrastrados por los aurores para marcharse, Draco, algo aturdido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que recibió del auror que trababa de guiarlo lejos del campo de batalla para que dejara de resistirse, vio como Blaise lograba escapar de los brazos de un auror y se posaba al lado de Harry, quien había caído en el suelo debido a toda la energía que estaba gastando en retener a los mortifagos, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en el momento, sonreía alegremente hacia la gente que salvaba.

Después de eso no vio más, apareció en Hogwarts con todos los demás miembros de la batalla que habían sobrevivido. Al día siguiente regreso al lugar, esperando que, como siempre, Harry hubiera encontrado la forma de salvar a Blaise, de salvarse a sí mismo.

Pero no paso eso. Investigaciones hechas por los aurores concluyeron que Harry Potter murió por el envenenamiento pocos minutos de que todos escaparan. Con el hechizo roto, y Harry Potter moribundo, Blaise se quedó a su lado, luchando con todo lo que le quedo hasta que Harry murió, para luego esperar su muerte también.

Supuso que Blaise no quería que Harry muriera solo, lo cual era extraño, pues nunca fueron amigos.

… Probablemente Blaise nunca se acercó a Harry porque creía que Draco lo odiaba, y no quería perder su amistad. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Draco y Harry no hubieran ocultado su camaradería.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, Weasley, finalmente cree el antídoto.

* * *

La Brigada Del Elegido, El Ejercito Dorado o La Orden De Potter, estaba formado por mucha gente siendo, principalmente, los dos integrantes vivos del antiguo Trio Dorado, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fleur, Pansy, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Ginny, los gemelos y el resto de los Weasley vivientes, Theodore, varios aurores, ex alumnos. Y aunque ya no estuvieran vivos, también formaban parte Sirius, Severus, Albus, Blaise, otros. Draco Malfoy, siendo el creador, era el líder.

Todos voltearon automáticamente hacia Draco ante la llegada del último miembro a la base, quien asintiendo al rubio, le dio su consentimiento de continuar. Draco procedió a soltar toda la información que conocía, advirtiendo los posibles problemas que podrían tener o el cómo algunos no sean capaces de recordar (si es que la teoría de Dumbledore estaba correcta). Finalmente todos tuvieron una hora libre, viendo por última vez ese mundo tan horrible, liderado por la maldad, nadie extrañaría nada, pues se aseguraron de no dejar nada de valor, o de procrear, evitando a un infante sufrir ante tan duras circunstancias.

Sin poder esperar más, Draco beso el anillo.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, aun que para ser sincera, siento como si le faltara alma a mi historia, pero haré lo posible para... ¿darle alma? Bueno, les agradecería enormemente que me dejaran reviews, me motivarían a continuar la historia mas rápido :).

Ahora sobre la historia, no creo que ponga Lemon, por que, bueno, no soy buena en ese tema, y no se mucho, pero si me lo pidieran en el futuro... es conversable. También quería preguntarles si quieren que empiece el próximo capitulo con Harry en la ultima prueba del torneo de los tres magos, o que empiece con Draco despertando en su cuerpo de 17 años en el pasado. Según la decisión que tomen haré el siguiente capitulo, aun que de todas formas ambas situaciones se verán, no se si me explico.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos (o eso espero, ya saben, nunca se sabe si ya se aburrieron de mi historia, o si fui raptada por extraterrestres).


	2. El Despertar De Los Muertos

**Nota de autora: **Hola, Espero que esten bien, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, los declaro a todos ahora mis mejores amigos... o bueno... tal vez no tando xD, pero de igual forma les dedico este capitulo.

Si creen que debo mejorar en algo, haganmelo saber, quiero aprender de este fic :)

oh! y en la parte de harry me base mucho en el libro, sobre las cosas que hacia, pero trate de cambiar un poco la narración.

* * *

**Sueños Frágiles**

**Por Nasciturus**

**Capitulo dos: El Despertar De Los Muertos.**

Draco despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y dolorido. El miedo lo retuvo de abrir sus ojos inmediatamente, por lo que simplemente se conformó con reposar en donde sea que estuviera, ligeramente desorientado. Tras unos minutos, comienza abrir los ojos con dificultad, todo está borroso y tardó unos pocos segundos en poder enfocar la mirada, temiendo encontrarse con el rojizo paisaje de fuego, sangre y destrucción que acompañaba a los sobrevivientes de la guerra desde hace más de 10 años.

Verde.

Eso es todo lo que puede observar. Estaba en Hogwarts.

Draco suspiro, hace años que no se sentía tan en paz como en ese momento. Como pudo, se incorporó, respirando fuertemente al sentir su cabeza palpitar del mareo. Observando su alrededor, noto que estaba en uno de los jardines del colegio, estaba atardeciendo. ¿Qué día seria? Supuestamente volverían durante su cuarto año…

Cuando su cuerpo pareció volver en sí, Draco emprendió camino hacia el castillo, su mente trabajando inmediatamente en lo que estaba sucediendo. Había viajado en el tiempo, el anillo que lo había ayudado yacía en su dedo, brillando como cualquier otro anillo normal. Había perdido su color morado, y con eso, su magia. Y si bien ya no brillaba con tanto esplendor, de igual manera seguía siendo un artículo hermoso, resplandeciendo ahora con un color más verdoso.

… y hablando del anillo.

Draco viajo por el tiempo hacia su viejo cuerpo, vistiendo ahora su ropa colegial. El único objeto que pareció viajar con él fue el anillo, por lo que tendrá que volver a hacer el antídoto.

No importaba mucho. Estaba de vuelta, una nueva oportunidad para cambiar el destino de todos, de Harry.

Iba a salvar a Harry. Lo iba a salvar del futuro, uno que ya no existía, y Draco se encargaría de que no se repita. Lo salvaría de los mortifagos. Lo salvaría de…

-¡Oh, por Merlin, Draco! ¡Funciono!

Draco volteo. Frente a la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts, Longbotton, Lovegood, Finnigan y la chica Weasley se abrazaban frenéticamente, sin saber exactamente como expresar la alegría que sentían en ese momento.

-Pero aún no sabemos qué fecha es, Dra… Malfoy. –Fue lo primero que dijo Seamus al acercarse. –Tampoco sabemos dónde está el resto del grupo. El colegio esta… vacío, digo, no hemos encontrado a nadie en lo que hemos recorrido.

Neville miro al grupo, afligido, para luego opinar:

-Parte de nuestro plan funciono, ya que por nuestro aspecto diría que no somos como de séptimo año. Además todos recordamos lo que paso… que no paso…. O pasara… _eso_, lo que significa que el innombrable también recuerda _eso_, tomando en cuenta la teoría. También ya comprobamos que nuestra magia sigue tan poderosa como nos lo proporciono los entrenamientos que llevamos haciendo desde años. La verdad es que Ginny y yo pensamos que perderíamos experiencia, pero bueno. Ahora podremos enseñarle a Harry ¿No? –Hizo una breve pausa, pensando –Lo malo es que El Innombrable posee una enorme ventaja sobre Harry ahora.

Antes de que empiece el pánico, Draco decidió intervenir:

-Yo no lo creo –Le corto el rubio albino, sintiendo una extraña emoción al reconocer los juveniles rostros de sus amigos –El Innombrable siempre le llevo como 60 años a Harry, y este nunca se doblegó. ¿Qué son 10 años más?

Luna abrió la boca, de seguro dispuesta a responder su pregunta, aun que esta fuera retórica, cuando Pansy, Theo y los gemelos vinieron corriendo, alterados.

-Hace horas…

-… Se llevó a cabo el término…

-… Del torneo de los 3 magos…

-… Mcgonagal nos confirmó que Dumbledore se llevó a Harry, por lo que ya paso lo del ritual y el enfrentamiento contra el Moddy falso,…

-… Pero no sabemos si a la enfermería, terrenos Gry o su propio despacho.

-¡Merlín! Cuando ustedes hacer eso de… hablar intercalado: me mareo –Se quejó Pansy, mientras Theo solo asentía.

-¿Creen que sería sensato el separarnos? Digo, para los de este tiempo (léase como Harry y otros) debe de ser casi traumático vernos tan unidos de la nada. ¿No lo creen? –Explico Neville, preguntándose si Lupin estaría en ese momento con su viejo amigo, Sirius Black.

-Podríamos fingir la creación de la amistad, sería divertido y yo actuó bien. –Se apuntó Ginny, mientras Pansy sonreía mostrándose de acuerdo.

Y mientras ellos se sonreían, aliviados, en un lugar lejano Harry Potter se despedía de Cedric Diggory, tomando ambos diferentes senderos en el laberinto.

* * *

Mcgonagal miro curiosa como los gemelos Weasley se alejaban alegremente tras, aparentemente, haberle entendido mal. Harry no estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, sino que, ella creía, iría tras terminar la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Sin darle importancia al asunto, decidió volver a donde todo el mundo aguardaba al ganador, dispuesta a apoyar al más joven de los competidores.

* * *

Había entrado hace unos momentos en el laberinto junto con Cedric, caminaron juntos por unos momentos hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación, donde decidieron separarse. Harry Potter miro a su alrededor, viéndose repentinamente aturdido. Se sentía algo extraño, pero decidió ignorar el gran sentido de dejavú que lo invadió por unos momentos. Debía concentrarse, si había llegado a este punto en el torneo, debía mejor incluso ganarlo, pero tan pronto pensó eso, tembló. No quería hacerse aún más famoso.

Oyendo nuevamente el silbato de Bagman, dedujo que Victor Krum había entrado al laberinto. Camino más rápido, levantando lo más que podía su brazo para que la varita, la cual brillaba fuertemente por el hechizo Lumos, pudiera iluminarle mejor el camino en caso de que algo lo atacara. Extrañamente todo parecía desierto, pero Harry siguió alerta, el peligro lo seguía como las polillas a la luz, por lo que no debía confiarse.

A lo lejos, escucho nuevamente el sonido del silbato, resonando por sobre el silencioso laberinto. Todos los campeones estaban en el juego ahora.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y con junto con él, el laberinto. Harry suspiro, sintiendo la familiar sensación de ser observado. Miro hacia atrás, reprimiéndose por ser tan paranoico. ¿Quién lo observaría ahora?

Camino por varios senderos, sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Cada camino que tomaba resultaba estar vacío, y eso era algo que lo desconcertaba bastante. ¿Era suerte? ¿O el laberinto esperaba el momento justo para atacarlo? Oyó algo moverse a su derecha, y levantando su varita en un gesto que creyó amenazador, se preparó.

-¡Esto es horrible!- Se quejó Cedric, su voz tembló un poco del miedo. Y de su manda desprendía fuego. Mientras Cedric le hablaba de los horrores que se había encontrado, Harry le ayudo con sus heridas, aun mas extrañado de que nada lo haya atacado aun.

Cedric lo noto.

-Tu no pareces como si hubieras sido atacado, Harry. –Le comento algo envidioso, pues mientras Harry se veía igual a como entro al laberinto, Cedric estaba sangrando levemente, tenía varios rasguños y su túnica estaba destrozada, sin olvidar su manga quemada y su rostro negro por la suciedad.

Harry solo se escondió de hombros, probablemente Cedric se enojaría si le decía que nada le había pasado, o tal vez no.

En la siguiente bifurcación, Harry decidió ir por la izquierda, pero por alguna razón se vio a si mismo incapaz de moverse. Levanto su cabeza, viendo que Cedric lo miraba de manera extraña.

-¿Podrías soltarme? –Harry lo miro confundido, dándole cuenta en ese momento que, sin saber cuándo, su mano se había cerrado fuertemente alrededor de la muñeca de Cedric.

Su cuerpo tembló fuertemente, y Harry se sintió cada vez más confundido y vulnerable. Cedric lo miro con curiosidad, probablemente pensando que Harry temía quedarse solo.

-Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo, si quieres, pero yo dirigiré. –Le propuso, sintiendo apatía por el menor. Era una suerte que Cedric era un Huffepuff, pues otros simplemente lo hubieran ignorado.

Usualmente Harry hubiera estado en contra, pero por alguna razón su mano parecía revelarse ante la orden de Harry de separarse del Huffepuff. Resignado, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Cedric. Vaya Gryffindor que era…

-¿Cómo crees que estén los demás? –Pregunto Harry después de un rato, se sentía bastante incomodo, su mano aun conectada con el brazo de Cedric. Pero este se veía bastante contento, probablemente porque no se habían encontrado con ningún peligro en todo ese rato.

-Mmm, Krum debe estar luchando por ahí, supongo. Fleur… explorando, no sé. Asumo que ambos están bien, nadie a lanzado chispas hasta ahora. –Le conversó el muchacho, sonriéndole a Harry, buscando calmarlo.

Harry bufó, odiaba ser tratado como un niño.

-¡Oh! -Tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta que él fue quien se quejó. Abrió los ojos y noto que su cabeza había chocado contra el pecho de alguien. -Hum, ¿Krum? -Pregunto al reconocer el áspero rostro del búlgaro. A su lado, Cedric aprovecho la sorpresa de Harry para separar su muñeca del firme agarre del menor.

-Oye... –Harry intento llamar atención del mayor, retrocediendo un tanto al mirar el rostro inexpresivo del jugador de quidditch. Se venía realmente amenazador, su cuerpo ancho y potente, alto, enorme para alguien tan pequeño como Harry, y sus ojos... ¿Qué le ocurría a Krum?

El muchacho, quien se había mantenido inhumanamente quieto mientras Harry lo estudiaba, hizo un ademan de moverse, Harry inmediatamente se tensó, pero Víctor no parecía tener ninguna intención de lastimarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Krum miro fijamente unos instantes a Harry, el gryffindor, aunque algo inquieto, le miro directamente, deseando saber por qué Krum actuaba tan extraño. Krum desvió su mirada hacia Cedric, y Harry miro con recelo como el mayor movía tan solo un poco la varita. El búlgaro volvió su vista a Harry, parecía estar pensando en algo.

Cuando, finalmente, krum decidió marcharse, los instintos de Harry le gritaron seguirlo a una distancia prudente. Se enganchó nuevamente al brazo de Cedric, quien parecía tan curioso como él por el comportamiento de Víctor. No paso mucho tiempo siguiéndolo cuando, aterrado, observo al mayor levantar su varita contra Fleur Delacour.

-¡FLEUR!

Fleur reacciono justo a tiempo para evitar el hechizo de Krum, observándolo con tanta furia que motivo a Harry a intervenir. No quería que nadie saliera herido.

-¡No,_ Haggi_! ¡_Apágtate_ o te _hagá_ daño!- Le gritó la francesa al leer las intenciones en su expresivo rostro. –Algo está mal con _Víctog_, debo _deteneglo_ antes de que nos lastime a _nosotgos_…

-¡No! ¡No lo lastimes!-Rogo Harry, sin saber exactamente el por qué. Fleur tenía razón, la mejor opción era atacar a Krum, viendo que este había decidido atacar a Fleur por la espalda y sin duda, por la manera en que observaba a Cedric, también planeaba atacarlo a él.

-¡Tenemos que dejarlo inconsciente o nos matara a todos, Harry! –Argumento el castaño, agitado.

-_Crucio_- Ataco Krum, apuntando a Fleur.

Harry miro horrorizado como Krum maldecía a la francesa, pero mientras sus grandes ojos se veían incapaces de mirar a otro lado, Harry volvió a ser bañado con la sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido una vez, pero de diferente manera.

No podía creerlo, se sentía tan confundido, se sentía tan agotado, quería que todo termine rápido, creía que Victor era un hombre honesto. Se sintió traicionado, a pesar de que no lo conocía mucho, pero de la misma forma, no creía que Krum fuera capaz de lastimarlo a ellos, algo debía estar mal con Krum.

Cedric, mientras Harry seguía paralizado de la confusión, ataco a Víctor para que liberara a Fleur, lo cual fue suficiente para despertar a Harry de su trance y ver si la Veela estaba bien, ayudándola a pararse. Víctor, fulminado al huffepuff con la mirada, levanto su varita nuevamente, esta vez hacia Cedric. Cedric lo imito, preparándose para luchar.

_-¡Crucio!_

-¡No! –Grito Harry, viendo caer a Cedric y sintiéndose nauseabundo ante esa vista, haciéndosele familiar.

_-__¡Haggy! __–_Llamo Fleur, tomándolo de su brazo y mirándolo asustada. Harry se volteó a verla por unos segundos, estudiando su cara aterrada y cuerpo tembloroso.

Sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien. –Prometió finalmente, sonriéndole a la mayor. Su postura tranquila calmo rápidamente a la hermosa joven, quien asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, respirando profundamente. –Ahora tenemos que ayudar a Cedric.

Y tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de los pálidos labios del más bajo. Fleur observo al muchacho con complejo de héroe saltar al rescate de su compañero de colegio.

_-¡Desmaius!_- Grito Harry.

El encantamiento pego contra Krum con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente inmediatamente contra el suelo. Harry corrió inmediatamente hacia a él, para asegurarse que no se haya golpeado en la cabeza.

-Harry. –Le advirtió Cedric, parándose como pudo del suelo. Harry se quedó quieto, Fleur jadeando a su lado. Cedric se acercó a inspeccionar el inmóvil cuerpo del mayor. –Está bien. –Aviso. Harry suspiro aliviado.

-¿Qué hacemos _ahoga_?-Cuestiono Fleur, temblorosa y confundida.

-Seguimos. –Decidió Cedric, mirando de reojo a Harry y preguntándose si tal vez el niño iba a seguir apegándose a él. Esperaba que sí, pues si bien era incomodo como Harry se agarraba de él, nada peligroso parecía acercarse al Gryffindor.

-¿Qué? No podemos dejarlo aquí, algo podría pasarle… -Comento a Harry, mirando indeciso al jugador de quidditch.

-¿Esperamos que despierte, entonces? –Le pregunto Fleur a Harry. Por la mirada contrariada de la hermosa joven, Cedric supuso que trataba de insultar a Harry al defender al hombre que trato de atacarla, pero no podía, viéndose conmovida ante el buen corazón del chico.

-Hum…

-Podríamos lanzar las chispas para que alguien venga a buscarlo. –Propuso Cedric, no muy convencido. Harry sonrió, de acuerdo.

-De esa forma nada lo lastimara. –Concluyo el más bajo del grupo.

-¡_Pego_ se lo_ megece_! –reclamo la rubio, mirando resignada como Cedric disparaba al aire una serie de chispas de color rojo.

Tras eso, el trío permaneció unos momentos en silencio, sin saber exactamente que pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Creo que debemos seguir. –Sugirió Cedric, suspirando cuando la mano de Harry se cerró enseguida sobre su brazo.

Fleur sonrió ante la acción, encontrándolo extraño, pero adorable.

-_Debegíamos_ _continuag_ juntos. –Cedric abrió la boca para oponerse, pero la delicada mano de Fleur se posó suavemente sobre sus bíceps, decidiendo por el grupo.

-Está bien.

Y mientras caminaban por el sendero, Harry se cuestionó el por qué en ningún momento Víctor pareció tratar de atacarlo a él.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Harry no puede estar en el torneo de los tres magos! ¡Estará a merced de Voldemort y el solo es un niño!- Estallo Hermione cuando Ron y ella tomaron sus lugares con los Gryffindors a la espera de algún ganador.

Habian pasado horas

vagando por el castillo, pasando de la euforia inicial ante el éxito de su plan a el pánico al notar que el castillo estaba completamente vacío. Cuando finalmente encontraron la razón de tanta ausencia. Corrieron desesperadamente hacia donde se estaba llevando el Torneo De Los Tres Magos, solo para notar que a solo unos pocos minutos su mejor amigo se había adentrado a la última prueba.

Y si ellos podían recordar haber vivido todo esto. Voldemort También.

Y Harry iba hacia él.

A Draco no le va a gustar esto.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, la verdad había escrito el comienzo de la versión donde partía narrando sobre Draco, y la versión que partía con Harry. Decidí mezclarlas simplemente jjajajaj. El próximo capítulo habrá más Draco eso sí.

Bueno, por favor dejen reviews, me hacer feliz. Y me motivan a continuar más rápido. (Iba a esperar una semana exacta para publicar segundo capítulo, pero decidí terminarla antes, aun que igual me tarde por que no entendia como subir otro capitulo jajaja)

Mmm... También estoy pensando en escribir otra historia, pero supongo que lo hare cuando termine esta, para asegurarme de no abandonar esta. Mi otra historia es completamente AU, sin magia. Y la mayoría son universitarios, está la rivalidad de las fraternidades universitarias (obviamente llamadas según las casas de Hogwarts xD). Y se trata sobre que Lucius, tras hacer un test en una revista que concluyo con decirle que está malcriando a su hijo, decide echarlo de la mansión para que viva con otros Sly en una fraternidad universitaria, y obligarlo a conseguir trabajo porque no lo mantendrá más, de forma que aprenda a valerse por sí mismo.

Draco termina trabajando de camarero en un café fundado por Dumbledore junto con su amigo Blaise (cuyo padre es amigo del de Lucius, quien convenció al padre de Blaise que malcriaban a sus hijos) y Ron (quien es dos años menor que ellos y su enemigo, pues es un Gry).

Paralelo a esto esta Harry, quien aún va al colegio, busca otro trabajo y… bueno, la verdad no quiero resumir más, soy mala para eso xD Estuve pensando cómo mil años en que poner en el summary de Sueños Fragiles jajaj

pero bueno, la historia que estoy pensando es mejor de lo que lo hago sonar xD o eso espero.

Bueno, Muchas gracias por leer :)

**PD: **Si se preguntan por el nombre de este capitulo, es por que no sabia que ponerle. Y como todos los que murieron en el futuro ahora estan vivos... bueno... lo encontre prudente jajajaj


	3. Un Mal Giro

**Nota de autora: Bueno, con respecto a esto de ocupar su mismo cuerpo del pasado, quiero dejar en claro que no todos viajaron. Por ejemplo, Fleur tambien formaba parte del grupo que pretendia ayudar a Harry, pero no fue lo suficientemente poderosa para viajar. Ademas si viajan, deben ocupar su cuerpo del pasado, y, como veremos en este capitulo, esto le jugara en contra a Voldemort.**

** Como Dumbledore murió en el 5to año, nunca se supo de los horrocruxes.**

**Las letras cursivas voy a usarlas normalemente para mostrar cosas que ocurrieron en el futuro que ya no existe. O para el acento frances de Fleur y Víctor. O para hechizos**

**Mmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora, si alguien tiene una duda, me dicen.**

**Oh, y tambien pondre algunas escenas del libro, las pondre entre *.**

******Muchas Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz :), disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Sueños Frágiles**

**Por: Nasciturus**

**Capitulo Tres: Un Mal Giro.**

_La primera vez que su tío lo golpeo, Harry no se sintió realmente sorprendido, sino que, al contrario, se preguntó por qué fue que su tío se tardó tanto. Observo, durante los años, como el sentimiento de fastidio, fue rápidamente remplazado por repugnancia, y más tarde por odio hacia su persona._

_Con todo el odio que veía claramente en los ojos de su tío, Harry realmente se extrañó que su familiar tardara tanto en actuar acorde a sus sentimientos._

_No fue muy duro al principio, habiendo sido criado toda su vida con un fuerte sentimiento de rechazo de parte de sus familiares, Harry conocía vagamente como las familias normales debían comportarse. Los Weasley eran realmente contrarios a sus tíos, pero tal vez era porque ellos eran mágicos, tal vez todos los muggles trataban a sus hijos como sus tíos lo trababan a él._

_-¡Ah!-Soltó Harry, sintiendo la gran mano de su tío agarrar fuertemente su cabello azabache._

_-¡No lo entiendo!-Le grito su tío en la cara un día. Harry se esforzó bastante en evitar que su rostro hiciera una mueca de desagrado ante la saliva que su familiar salpico sobre su cara. -¿Acaso no intentas ser mejor? ¡No eres más que un desagradecido! Yo, aquí intentando enderezarte, tratando de curarte. Pero tú no piensas en nadie más que en ti mismo, dejándonos siempre en vergüenza de los vecinos, ¡No eres más que un criminal! –Le reprendió, presionando su cabeza dolorosamente sobre la mesa del comedor._

_Un pequeño chillido escapo de la garganta seca del muchacho, pero Harry se reusó a llorar. _

_-Quiero mejorar. –Trato de explicarle, necesitaba hacer entender a su tío que se esforzaba en ser un buen sobrino. Se despertaba bien temprano todas las mañanas para hacerles un rico desayunó, y como sabía que a su familia le daba asco verle, para que no pierdan el apetito se iba a limpiar la casa. En la tarde trabajaba en el jardín, pues sabía que su tía gustaba de presumir de sus cosas ante los vecinos. ¿Por qué sus tíos no podían ver como se esforzaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?_

_-No puedo creer en tus palabras, niño. No eres más que un mentiroso. Me repugnas. No sé por qué permití que alguien de tu clase fuera a vivir con mi inocente familia. –Mascullo el adulto, tomando del cuello al delgado muchacho y azotándolo contra la pared._

_Harry cayó al suelo, esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas por lo que tembló fuertemente, sabía lo mucho que su tío odiaba verlas._

_-L-Lo siento-o tan-tanto. –Se disculpó. Acurrucándose en sí mismo._

_-¿Por qué lloras? Aun no te he dado ninguna razón para que llores.-Le dijo su tío, furioso. _

_-¡Lo siento!-Casi grito Harry. ¿Por qué su tío no podía entender lo mucho que lo sentía?_

_-Yo te daré una razón para llorar…_

_Harry soltó un pequeño grito cuando la gorda pierna se su familiar impacto contra su delgado estómago. Harry, siento realmente pequeño para su edad, y estando algo desnutrido por la mala alimentación, casi voló al otro lado de la sala debido a la furiosa patada._

_Sintió algo tibio deslazarse desde sus labios. Supuso que era sangre._

_-Me agradecerás esto algún día, niño. No quiero que nadie piense que eres un llorón, yo te hare fuerte. Yo te hare un hombre. ¿Entiendes? ¿¡Entiendes?! –Repitió, esperando que el muchacho sangrando en el suelo asintiera con la cabeza. –Muy bien, ahora limpia tu suciedad._

_Una vez que su tío salió de la casa, probablemente a beber, Harry se dispuso a levantarse. El punzante dolor de su estómago no lo detuvo de su tarea, estaba demasiado acostumbrado al dolor, había crecido con él._

_Si alguien le hubiera preguntado el por qué nunca le conto de los abusos de su familia a nadie, Harry hubiera respondido con muchas razones, como que nunca noto que realmente estaba siendo abusado, o que no pensaba que era un detalle importante de su vida. Pero principalmente, era porque temía quedarse solo, y sus tíos, siendo su familia, estaban obligados a soportarlo. Con ellos no estaba solo._

_Además no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez sus tíos tenían razón. Por lo que el mismo día en que recibió su primer golpe, no solo Harry pensó que se lo merecía, si no que comenzó a odiarse por ello._

* * *

-… ¿Ry? ¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas, Potter?

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿Qué ocurre? –Le pregunto el Gryffindor al muchacho vestido de amarillo.

-Nada, solo te vi algo distraído y quería saber en qué pensabas. Le respondió Cedric, mirando de reojo a Fleur, quien parecía bastante contenta en caminar al lado de ellos en un lugar tan terrorífico.

-Oh, emm, en nada importante. –Levanto la vista, notando que Cedric lo miraba incrédulo. –Bueno, la verdad es que, no sé, todo esto se me hace… familiar.

-¿Dices que estamos dando vueltas, Haggy? –Cuestiono la mujer francesa, mirando a su alrededor con atención.

-No, digo, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero no es eso. No se preocupen.

Después de eso no intercambiaron más palabras, optando por caminar en silencio para poder concentrarse mejor en sus alrededores. Durante todo ese tiempo Harry mantuvo su mano fuertemente agarrada al borde de la pollera de Cedric, sintiendo que, pase lo que pase, no debía separarse del mayor.

-Otra bifurcación. –Comento el Huffepuff. -¿No creen que deberíamos separarnos?

Fleur miro a Harry, esperando que el decidiera por el grupo.

Harry se mordió el labio, no tenía excusa para que se quedaran juntos, pero tampoco quería que se separaran.

-No quiero.

Fleur le sonrió: -Yo no tengo _pgoblema _en que nos quedemos juntos. –Les hizo saber.

-Si ustedes lo dicen –Suspiro el castaño, levantando su varita –_ ¡Oriéntame! –_le grito a su varita, que apunto a la derecha.

Los dos magos, en conjunto con la bruja, giraron hacia donde les apunto la varita, solo para detenerse en seco al identificar el brillo azul al final del camino.

Ninguno se detuvo a pensar. Todos corrieron lo más rápido que podían; Cedric, siendo el más alto, y con las piernas más largas era el que iba más adelante, seguido por poco por Fleur, con su figura esbelta e igualmente alta. Un poco más atrás iba Harry, quien algo aturdido al no tener a Cedric al alcance de su mano les siguió con todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo podía.

*Entonces Harry vio algo inmenso que asomaba por encima de un seto que había a su izquierda y que se movía velozmente por un camino que cruzaba el suyo. Iba tan rápido que Cedric estaba a punto de chocar contra aquello y, con los ojos fijos en la copa, no lo había visto*. Fleur, quien iba igual de decidida que Cedric, parecía esperarle el mismo destino.

-¡Cedric! ¡Fleur!- Les grito Harry, desesperado. – ¡Miren a su izquierda! –advirtió.

Pero no había tiempo para que ambos jóvenes esquivaran la araña gigante. Harry alzo la varita, pensando rápidamente en que hechizo usar para salvar a sus amigos, cuando vio a lo lejos una figura oscura empujar a los muchachos, quitándolos del medio en el momento justo en que la araña trato de embestirlos.

Era Víctor Krum.

Harry decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y se unió al mayor a la lucha contra la enorme araña. Lamentablemente para ellos, todos los hechizos que conjuraban contra el arácnido gigante parecían simplemente empujarlo levemente. El bicho, algo fastidiado por ese hecho, decidió ignorar las presas que dejo en el suelo, y buscar las otras dos que se empeñaban en molestarlo.

_-¡Impedimenta!_

_-¡Desmaius!_

Pero no importaba cuantas veces gritaran los hechizos, no servían de nada. La araña era por demás poderosa que Krum y Harry unidos. Y lo peor de todo es que sus hechizos parecían provocarla, por la forma furiosa en la que se encaminaba hacia ellos.

-_¡Harrrrrry! _¡Tenemos que _volverrrr_ o nos _matarra_! –Pero apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca, el joven Búlgaro miro horrorizado como la enorme criatura de grandes tenazas y ocho patas con abundantes pelos se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo petiso del menor.

Mientras Harry movía frenéticamente su cuerpo en un intento vano de liberarse, los tres mayores lanzaban todos los tipos de hechizos que conocían, preocupados por la vida del más joven. Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo lo que conjuraban seguía sin rasguñar a la amenazadora criatura. Harry, mientras tanto, golpeaba con brazos y piernas todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, soltando un fuerte quejido cuando la enorme tenaza del insecto se insertó en su delgada pierna derecha.

Harry, tratando de no entrar en pánico al ver como las terribles tenazas se volvían a abrir, finalmente grito: -_¡Expelliarmus!_

El colosal arácnido soltó un escalofriante chillido, para terminar cayendo sobre el estómago de Harry hacia abajo. Harry no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor al sentir el gran peso de la araña de ocho metros bajo su pierna sangrante, pero para su suerte, mientras él repetía el hechizo Expelliarmus, sus tres acompañantes lo ayudaron con el hechizo Desmaius, lo cual basto para mover la gigantesca criatura lejos del menor.

Harry se quedó quieto sobre el suelo, esperando que el punzante dolor de su pierna se volviera más tolerable antes de intentar levantarse.

_-¡Haggy!_ ¡Oh, _pog meglin_! ¿Estás bien?

-Cuidado con tocar su pierna, Fleur. –Le advirtió Cedric, acercándose también a ver al moreno.

-¿_Crres_ que puedas _seguirr_ caminado, _Harrry_?

Los tres más jóvenes observaron a Krum unos momentos, totalmente confundidos del por qué se preocupaba ahora. Cedric y Fleur se posicionaron al medio de Krum y su compañero herido, protegiéndolo desconfiados.

-N-no, ah, no estoy seguro. –Jadeó Harry, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. –Voy a intentar levantarme.

-No te _fuegces, Haggy._

Y mientras Fleur observaba con ojos atentos cada movimiento que hacia Harry para ponerse en pie, Cedric fulmino con la mirada a Víctor, sin poder sentirse relajado estando en presencia de la persona que le lanzo una imperdonable. Krum también lo observo, pero sus ojos parecían confundidos.

-¡Ouch!

Los más grandes del grupo dirigieron su mirada al Niño Que Vivía, quien estaba nuevamente en el suelo.

-Mi pierna ya no puede sostener mi peso. –Tembló Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Y con justificación, la pierna del muchacho parecía tener un oyó que, si bien no perforo toda la pierna, se veía bastante preocupante.

-Pero no importa, ya llegamos. –Continúo el moreno, apuntando a espalda de sus mayores.

Sus acompañantes miraron hacia donde Harry les apuntaba, sorprendiéndose cuando notaron la Copa De Los Tres Magos a unos pasos de ellos.

Nadie se movió.

-Creo que, antes de seguir, tu nos debes unas explicaciones –exigió Cedric, volteándose hacia Krum.

_-¿Porrque?_

-¡_Pog _lo que nos hiciste, obviamente!

-Mmm… ¿Debo _explicarr porr_ qué los salve?

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué nos atacaste?! –Le grito el Huffpuff.

-Mmm… yo no hice tal cosa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me atacaste a mí! ¡Atacaste a Fleur por la espalda! Hace un rato…

_-Perrro_ eso no es posible, yo no _rrecuerrdo_ nada de eso.

-¡Cálmense! –Grito Harry –Algo raro paso aquí, pero creo que podemos discutirlo en otro momento. Todos necesitamos atención médica, así que, que alguien tome la copa para que todos nos podamos ir…

Eso detuvo la discusión enseguida, haciendo que todos automáticamente se voltearan a admirar la copa con anhelo. Pero nadie dio indicio de moverse, es más, todos volvieron su mirada al menor.

-Creo que tu deberías tomarla, Harry –empezó Cedric – tu hubieras ganado si Krum no hubiera aparecido, y él no cuenta, pues él nos atacó antes. –explico, ignorando el "¡hey!" de parte del búlgaro.

-¿Crees que hubiera seguido corriendo mientras ustedes estaban en peligro? –le pregunto Harry, ofendido.

-No, pero…

-Tú detuviste la _agaña _–argumento la rubia del grupo. –Yo digo que _Cedgic_ o tu pueden_ tenegla_, viendo que me _rescatagon_ de _Kgggum_.

-Entonces Cedric debe tomarla, con mi pierna así, no creo poder moverme. –pero apenas esas palabras escaparon de sus labios, Harry sintió gran arrepentimiento, de repente, no creía que dejar que Cedric tomara esa copa fuera una buena idea.

-¿Y si la tomamos juntos? –Propuso Krum, tratando de calmar la mirada furiosa que el castaño aun le dirigía.

Los tres más jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Sí! –Acepto Fleur –_Seggía _como un momento épico en la _histogia_ de este _togneo. Cuatgo_ campeones… _Cuatgo_ ganadores.

-Ustedes tómenla, yo ni siquiera debí de estar en este torneo. Además, preferiría evitar mover mi pierna –dio a saber Harry, titubeando al mover su mano sobre su pierna.

-Lo haremos juntos –decidió Cedric. –Krum –Llamo, apuntando hacia Harry.

Krum asintió con la cabeza, agachándose frente a Harry para dejar en claro sus intenciones. Harry suspiro, pero movió su cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo, probablemente lo obligarían aunque se negara. Krum, con ayuda de Fluer, pusieron el frágil cuerpo del menor sobre el búlgaro, posicionando el estómago de Harry arriba del ancho hombro derecho del jugador de Quidditch. Una vez posicionado, Víctor envolvió un fuerte brazo un poco más arriba de las rodillas de Harry, cuidadoso de la pierna herida del ojiverde.

-Ah, esto es incómodo –Se quejó el moreno, estirando su brazo hacia Cedric para poder agarrarse de su ropa.

La Veela se acercó al trofeo.

-No te _pgeocupes_, es solo por un minuto. A la cuenta de _tges_. –Aviso Fleur, a lo que los hombres también se acercaron a la copa.

-Uno, dos, _Trres_…

Enseguida, los cuatro jóvenes se vieron sacudidos del suelo en un torbellino que los trato de separar del trofeo.

* * *

-Tenemos que buscar a Dumbledore. No podemos permitir que algo le ocurra a Harry. ¿Y si Voldemort lo atrapa? ¿Y si lo mata enseguida?

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer, Mione? Probablemente ya fueron transportados.

-¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo, Ron! Recién llegamos, ¡No podría soportar perder a Harry de nuevo! Y volvemort… que pasa si él…

-¡Hermione!-Ron levanto la voz, callando a la castaña –No podemos permitirnos entrar en pánico, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es idear un plan. Y no debemos preocuparnos de Voldemort, él no tiene cuerpo al cual volver en esta época, pero hay que mantener un ojos en los Mortifagos.

Hermione asintió, avergonzándose un poco por entrar en pánico.

-Tienes razón, hum, ¿quién diría que algún día serias tú el que mantuviera la calma en situaciones como esta?

Ron no le respondió, estaba demasiado tenso para eso.

* * *

A tan solo unos pasos de los leones, Draco y compañía pensaban frenéticamente en una forma de ayudar a Harry.

-Tenemos una idea. -Empezó Fred, ¿O era George?

-Pero es algo arriesgada, considerando la época. –agrego el otro gemelo.

-¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Suéltenlo!- les apuro Neville.

Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos, luego asintieron, mirando fijamente a Draco.

-El único que podría ayudar a Harry en estos momentos…

-…Es Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, lamento que Draco no halla salido mucho, pero en el proximo capitulo aparecera mas, viendo que tendra que hablar con su padre y hacerle saber que no solo el Lord Oscuro esta por nacer, si no que hay que salvar al Niño Que Vivío. ajajajaj

Mmm... no se si estoy bien con el tiempo, o si quieren que todo pase mas rapido, pero me avisan cualquier cosa. No se que mas decir, asi que lo dejo así. Haganme saber si quieren mas flashbacks del ¿pasado del futuro...? Mmm... bueno, si no entienden, digamos que el futuro es una dimencion alternativa, y en esa dimencion Harry murio a los 17. Y el Flash Back que mostre fue en esa dimencion, cuando Harry tenia 16. jajaja

nos veremos pronto! En el proximo capitulo de Sueños Fragiles: **Fobia Expuesta.**

Dejen Reviews por favor :D Me motivan a contienuar mas rapido.


	4. AVISO! Un mal giro

**Nota De autora: IMPORTANTE! **Hola! No saben lo feliz que me hacen con todos sus comentarios, de verdad, me alegra el dia cada vez que me llega un Review. A lo que iba con esto, es que queria avisarles que no podre actualizar tan rapido como lo hacia cuando empeze la historia, pues volvi a clases. Yo estoy en mi ultimo año, y en mi pais, al final del año, uno debe dar la PSU, lo cual son varias pruebas que contienen todo lo que me han pasado desde que existo, y dependiendo de como me vaya, podre ir a una buena U. Y bueno, me e dedicado a estudiar mucho y por un tiempo no podre subir historia. PERO NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA! tal vez pase un buen tiempo hasta que salga el proximo cap, pero ahora tratare de que cada capitulo sea mas largo para que les dure (?)

Como e estado ocupada, no e podido avanzar mucho este capitulo. Pero como no quiero ser mala, les dejare un avanze de lo que podran leer cuando de la maldita PSU (arruinas mi vida, prueba!)

**Advertencia: **Bueno, debo agregar que mis personajes son algo OOC, pero creo que eso ustedes ya lo notaron xD Oh! Y pondre algo de tortura en este cap, solo para que sepan.

Bueno, mostrare un poco sobre lo que paso en el capitulo anterior, y despues... TAN TAN TAN! ¡El pasado de Lucius! (Me costo mucho escribir a este hombre jaja, asi que no sean crueles conmigo, hize todo lo que pude)

* * *

**Sueños Frágiles**

**Por: Nasciturus**

Un grupo de jóvenes buscaban frenéticamente la forma de rescatar a su amigo de su posible muerte, siendo este grupo compuesto por Draco, Theo, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus y los gemelos Weasley.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. –Casi grito la pelirroja del grupo, su garganta seca debido a la angustia.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada –sentencio Luna –Necesitamos ayuda externa. Es imposible que nosotros logremos algo estando aquí. Y ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Harry.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! –Soltó Draco, furioso al notar un brillo resignado en los ojos de Finnigan.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Luna ya lo dijo, no sabemos dónde fue llevado Harry. Nosotros NO podemos hacer nada. –trato de explicar Neville, algo intimidado por la ira que irradiaba el rubio. –Y no insinuó que nos rindamos, solo digo que tenemos que ver esto desde otra perspectiva.

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Sus mentes trabajando rápidamente en busca de una solución. Mientras se llevaba este proceso, el par de gemelos de cabellera fogosa intercambiaron miradas indecisas.

-Mmm, uh.

Los jóvenes voltearon hacia el sonido, observando nerviosos al gemelo que pronuncio tales sonidos. Fred, el que les llamo la atención, observo a su gemelo en busca de apoyo.

George asintió.

-Nosotros, ah, tenemos una idea. –Empezó a hablar Fred.

-Aun que es algo arriesgado, considerando la época actual –agrego su gemelo.

Después de esas palabras, ninguno de los gemelos pareció querer entregar más información. Neville, quien ya se estaba estresando con tanta tensión, decidió hablar.

-¡Cualquier cosa!-Pronunció -¡Solo suéltenlo!

Fred suspiro, dudando de su propio plan, pero George sabía que no existía otro plan mejor que ese, por lo que, mirando fijamente al heredero de los Malfoy, abrió los labios y espero lo mejor.

-El único que podría ayudar a Harry en estos momentos…

Se detuvo un momento, y cuando comprobó que tenía la atención de todos, respiro hondo y escupió:

-… Es Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, Draco. Tu padre es el que tendrá que rescatar a Harry.

* * *

**(ADELANTO DEL) Capitulo Cuatro: Fobia Expuesta.**

_-Aún hay tiempo. Aún puede arrepentirse de todas sus decisiones. Todo será perdonado si viene conmigo ahora, podemos proteger a toda su familia. ¿Qué me dice?_

_Lucius Malfoy sonrió cínicamente. ¿Ellos? ¿Proteger a su familia? ¡Si apenas podían protegerse a sí mismos! El patriarca de los Malfoy ya no pertenecía al lado oscuro por sus ideales, ¿Y cómo no? Si el líder de tal bando se había desviado súbitamente de sus creencias iniciales desde que renació hace dos años atrás, ¡O incluso antes! No, la razón por la que Lucius se mantenía fiel a su señor no era por sus creencias, ya no más, si no por la seguridad. Veía con suma facilidad el sorprendente poder que desprendía el escalofriante cuerpo de serpiente del heredero de Slytherin, y con todo ese poder ¿Quién podría vencerlo? Dumbledore había muerto el año pasado protegiendo a su niño dorado, y en cuanto a Potter…_

_Suspiro._

_Cuando su señor gane la guerra que se aproxima, su familia y él estarían en el bando correcto, y debido a la actitud fiel de su familia serian tratados con respeto y lujos, a diferencia de todos los traidores de sangre que serían castigados como simples muggles por el Lord Oscuro._

_Trabajando para el Lord Oscuro protegía a su familia. Y eso fue lo que respondió._

_Aunque claro, a pesar de todo, Lucius tenía muchos arrepentimientos. Como el haber bebido de todas las promesas que le hizo su señor en su juventud. Lucius creyó todo lo que le fue dicho, que juntos, todos los sangre pura limpiarían el mundo mágico de los muggles, que su Lord describía como criaturas sucias, que no merecían ser tratadas a la par de los mágicos. Y no solo su Lord le lavaba de esa forma el cerebro, sus amigos, su propia familia, todos creyeron las palabras de ese poderoso hombre que solo prometía justicias. Lucius, siendo joven y estando emocionado por ayudar a construir ese camino, tuvo su primera decepción cuando se enteró como es que planeaban limpiar el mundo mágico. Pero para ese entonces ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la manera en que el Lord se manejaba. Cuando Lucius, con tan solo 17, fue dicho que debía matar un sangre sucia, un compañero de Hogwarts quien, a pesar de nunca haber entablado conversación__ con él, lo pudo ver en los pasillos durante sus años escolares… Cuando le dijeron que debía aniquilarlo con una imperdonable para comprobar su lealtad a su señor, Lucius no dudó en complacer, pero cuando levanto su varita para hacer lo que le fue ordenado, Lucius supo que no solo no olvidaría nunca ese momento. Si no que se arrepentiría de el para siempre._

_Pero ya era tarde para él. Lucius ya estaba muy en lo profundo de las artes oscuras y en el asunto de los mortifagos. Y con todos ellos observándolo expectante; con la mirada de su señor clabada en él en una forma que parecía prometer muerte si se arrepentía en ese momento, Lucius no tuvo más opción que obedecer y, esa misma noche que mato a esa sangre sucia, recibió su marca tenebrosa. Empezando, tras ese día, a cometer una equivocación tras otra._

_Hasta ahora, lo único que parecía hacer bien era proteger a su familia. No lo hacía perfecto, claro, habiendo metido a su propio hijo en sus asuntos a temprana edad, y a su esposa también… pero ya no importaba, pues de esta forma, estaban seguros ¿No?_

_Lucius despertó de sus recuerdos ante el suspiro triste de la persona a sus espaldas. La persona tras de él, quien se había encontrado por mera casualidad en la estación de Kings Cross mientras esperaba a sus tíos, se había acercado decididamente a tratar de hacerle cambiar de bando. Y Malfoy, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras su hijo se despedía de sus amigos por el verano, decidió escuchar al terco muchacho por simple diversión._

_-No cometa otro error, Señor Malfoy. Usted sabe cómo es Voldemort, él no tiene aliados, solo juguetes, simples piezas de ajedrez. Llegará un momento en que tal vez usted ya no sea de su interés, o uso. O usted se negara a hacer algo y él usara a sus seres queridos contra usted. Por favor…_

_Lucius volteo a observar a su acompañante temporal. No podía decir que era extraño el comportamiento del muchacho, pues si mal no recuerda de las constantes cartas enviadas por su hijo a los largo de los años, Harry Potter era un joven bastante inusual._

_-No es necesario que se una a nosotros –Trato de convencer el niño de ojos verdes –puede ser alguien neutro. Y nosotros los protegeremos. Pero por favor… No arruine su familia._

_-¿Y qué sabe usted de familia, Potter? Por lo que veo, la suya parece haberlo olvidado otra vez. Ninguna sorpresa en eso, la verdad, pues ¿Quién querría soportarlo? Deben estar aprovechando sus últimos minutos de paz._

_El joven Potter levanto la vista, clavando sus enormes ojos verdes en los grises del adulto. Lucius se sorprendió en lo vacíos que parecían, por primera vez, no podía leer la usual expresión abierta del menor._

_-Está cometiendo un grave error, señor. –le advirtió el muchacho, su rostro volviendo a mostrar emociones. Una mirada de verdadera tristeza, hasta lastima, dirigida al hombre de más edad._

_Al poderoso hombre de negocios no le gusto esa mirada._

_-En algún… ah, en algún momento mirara hacia atrás, y… y deseara haber hecho otra cosa, haber elegido otra cosa. Se arrepentirá de sus decisiones, pero ya habrá sido tarde para entonces, y no habrá marcha atrás. Créame, yo sé de eso. –Su rostro era sombrío, probablemente recordando que el año pasado su padrino y su director murieron por su culpa. –Solo recuerde esto: Sus decisiones no son solo suyas, lo que usted haga, retumbara en su familia._

_Lucius decidió que tenía suficiente, y dejo al joven solo en la estación, que quedó mirándolo con preocupación_

_Y en menos de seis meses, su esposa fue usada como carnada para una misión que acabo con su vida, su señor decidió que Lucios ya no era merecedor de su mansión, y se apodero de ella. Vio a su hijo ser torturado por simples errores que cometía diariamente. Ya no estaba seguro en su propia casa. Pero ya era tarde, no podía escapar, estaba atrapado, había cavado su propia tumba y se había convertido en el títere de Voldemort. Y no solo él, sino que su familia también. Los del lado oscuro, desde la muerte de su esposa que lo dejo en una depresión profunda, lo veían como un estorbo. Los del bando de la luz nunca lo recibirían por todas las muertes que causo, y no existía ningún lugar para escapar._

_Durante años Lucius fue fiel a su amo, viviendo con arrepentimientos, con sus malas decisiones. Pues todo acabo así por su culpa, él mismo construyó su terrible destino._

_Lo único bueno que había sucedido era que Harry lograra convencer a su hijo ese mismo año para unírsele. Y aun después de la muerte del héroe, Lucius nunca pudo volver a ver el rostro aristocrático de su hijo. Había escuchado rumores sobre que planeaba salvar a Harry, pero él no creía tan sinsentido. Potter había muerto hace años, y con su muerte, toda esperanza de libertad murió en el pobre hombre._

* * *

Lucius miro a su alrededor, estaba en su estudio, en la mansión Malfoy. Probablemente se había quedado dormido en su escritorio mientras firmaba algunos papeles. Estiro su cuerpo, pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hace tan solo un par de segundos había estado en una reunión de mortifagos. Su señor tenía pensado expandir su… "reino" a terrenos americanos. Rabastan, el mago que había sido asignado a expandir el mensaje de salvación de la sangre contra los muggles, discutía contra su hermano sobre asuntos menores, mientras el Lord Oscuro los observaba con una expresión aburrida e ida. Hace 10 años, cuando Harry Potter murió, algo despertó en su amo. Voldemort parecía fuera de sí, pues no solo el muchacho al que le dedico años de su vida tratando de matarlo había muerto, si no que falleció por una causa externa a él. El hombre, no, el demonio, había estado completamente obsesionado con el muchacho desde su retorno, sus planes sobre salvar la sangre quedaron olvidados cuando apareció el niño. Lo único que le importaba era Harry Potter: pasaba horas, días, semanas enteras planeando miles de formas de hacerlo sufrir, durante años, espero el momento justo para eso, pero cuando se dio ese momento, ya fue tarde. El muchacho se le escapo, su vida termino antes de que Volvemort pudiera vengar todo lo que sufrió, el cuerpo que perdió, el tiempo que perdió. Y aun así, aun cuando el chico ya no presentaba amenaza, aun cuando ya había muerto, Voldemort siguió obsesionado con él. Nunca se perdonó que no fuera él quien lo mato.

Y volviendo al presente. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lucius se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a investigar sus terrenos. Algunos elfos domésticos se inclinaron ante él, lo cual extraño al patriarca de la mansión, tomando en cuenta que su señor había matado a todos los elfos aclamando que no se podía confiar en ellos. Y la mansión, los pasillos, no estaban descuidados, las paredes no estaban negras y agrietadas debido a los hechizos que solían chocar contra ellos por las habituales peleas que se daban entre mortifagos. Era como si hubiera vuelto al pasado, cuando su familia aún era capaz de sonreír, cuando Draco, su adorado hijo, aún dependía de él. Y Narcisa... era como cuando su esposa aún estaba viva.

Era un buen sueño, supuso.

-¿Lucius? ¿Lucius, cariño, que estás haciendo parado en medio del pasillo?

Lucius se congelo, hace años que no escuchaba la voz dulce y suave de su esposa. Recordaba agriamente como, en sus últimos años de vida, Narcisa se había obligado a volverse en lo que uno esperaba de la mujer de un mortifago: fría, despiadada, vacía. Incluso antes, el mismo Lucius se encargó de envenenar su juvenil mente con ideales que ni él mismo creía ahora.

-Enserio, Lucius, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Admirando la pared? –y la hermosa mujer no sabía lo mucho que le dolía al hombre el escucharla bromear inocentemente. Extrañaba desesperadamente esos momentos.

Si estaba soñando, deseaba, ¡Oh, como deseaba no volver a despertar!

¿Por qué fue que insistió en vivir durante tanto tiempo? ¡Oh, sí! No quería morir sin comprobar que su hijo estaba en un lugar a salvo.

Bueno, si estaba soñando, mejor sacar provecho antes de despertar, ¿No?

-Es una pared muy bonita, con ese tapis, somos la envidia de los de sangre pura. –Jugueteo el hombre, sonriendo cálidamente ante la risita que soltó su mujer.

-¡Merlin, Lucius! Jaja, ¿No podrías ser así de animoso con tu hijo? El pobre muchacho lucha cada día para que le digas que estas orgulloso de él. –le dijo la rubia, posicionando una cálida y suave mano en su hombro.

Lucius se volteó y envolvió a su esposa en un abrazo. Narcisa, algo sorprendida por aquella muestra de afecto, se dejo abrazar, apoyando su delicada cabeza en el pecho fuerte de su marido.

Si, realmente un buen sueño.

* * *

En el momento en que Harry siento su cuerpo impactar contra tierra firme, sus delgados dedos finalmente se atrevieron a soltar la Copa De Los Tres Magos. El fuerte dolor en su pierna le impidió moverse, por lo que opto por quedarse reposando en el suelo al tiempo que dejaba a sus mayores inspeccionar el lugar con curiosidad y nerviosismo.

-Hum, esto no es _Hogwarrrts_. – Escucho a Krum mencionar a lo lejos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – les cuestionó Fleur a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Harry decidió ignorar su pregunta; encontrando más importante, por el momento, el asegurarse que su pierna no estuviera rota. También podía aprovechar de ver si es que era capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo.

Cedric miro a su alrededor –Por lo que veo, en un cementerio antiguo, ¿Por qué la copa nos habrá traído aquí?

Ante esas palabras, Harry perdió toda la concentración que tenía en tratar de pararse. Levantando su cabeza, observo con horror que Cedric tenía razón. Los cuatro campeones del torneo habían sido transportados hacia un oscuro cementerio cubierto por una espesa neblina que había difícil distinguir las cosas de su alrededor. A tan solo unos metros de ellos, se distinguía una minúscula iglesia que, por lo descuidada que lucía, probablemente se encontraba en desuso.

-Tal vez esto es _pagte_ de la _tegcera pgueba_ ¿No _cgeen_?... Como una extensión, mmm, como somos 4 campeones, tal vez aquí _segá_ el desempate. –La insegura voz de la Veela pareció hacer eco por sobre el silencio sepulcral del lugar, Cedric no pudo evitar sentirse desasosegado.

Harry siguió inspeccionando el entorno mientras sus acompañantes intercambiaban en voz baja teorias sobre el por qué habrían sido traídos a aquel lugar. De un momento a otro, el menor abrió sus ojos de par en par, y su respiración se irregularizó más que antes, atrayendo la atención del grupo. Harry los ignoro nuevamente, reconociendo finalmente el lugar, había soñado varias veces sobre este cementerio.

-C-Cedric –susurro Harry, tratando de que no detectaran el pánico en su voz –No quiero estar aquí. –Le hizo saber una vez que Cedric se agacho a su lado, moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la copa.

Estaba entrando en pánico, podía sentir el peligro en la tierra, y su pierna mutilada lo hacia sentir vulnerable.

-No te preocupes, ya nos iremos, solo déjame ver…

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te atrevas...! –le interrumpió Harry, posando ambas manos en el bíceps de Cedric para que no se moviera. Cedric poso una de sus manos sobre el cabello del joven, revolviéndolo suevamente en un gesto que espero sea tranquilizante. Harry tuvo que respirar fuertemente para evitar golpear aquella mano.

-_Serrra_ _mejorr_ que nos vayamos –propuso Krum, mirando con cierta incertidumbre al menor, y notando como su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática.

Harry sintió todo su cuerpo sacudirse fuertemente, ya sea por la falta de sangre ocasionado por la herida de su pierna o por la conocida sensación de ser vigilado. Cedric, en otro intento vano de tranquilizarlo, le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ya es tarde –susurro en un hijo de voz, sacudiendo su cabeza con frenesí –Ya está aquí.

Los tres jóvenes miraron asustados al último de los Potter, para luego observar a su alrededor en busca de alguien, fallando en vano debido a la neblina intensa que hacía imposible siquiera distinguir sus propios pies.

Harry se estaba desesperando.

-¿A qué te _refieges_?

No obtuvo respuesta, pues el único que podía dársela parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry hizo lo posible para ordenar su mente, pero visiones del sueño que lo acompañaba cada noche, en conjunto con unos recuerdos sobre ese mismo cementerio que parecían no ser suyos hacia dificultosa su tarea.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! -Murmuró el moreno con una angustia que parecía perforarle la garganta. Con la respiración pesada, continuo en otro susurro: -pero él está aquí y yo… yo... ¿Q-Qué me está pasando? –Se preguntó con voz quebrada, mirándose las manos como si no se reconociera. -¿No viví esto ya?

Krum, Cedric y Fleur compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Volvieron a mirar su entorno, de pronto sintiéndose paranoicos con las palabras del ultimo Potter.

-Bien –llamo nuevamente la atención Harry, forzándose a calmarse. Debía actuar rapido –bien, escúchenme con atención, porque no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Alguien viene, no pregunten como lo sé, solo les pido que confíen en mí. No estamos a salvo, debemos buscar un escondite, de preferencia cerca de la copa. –movió su cabeza, observando algo a espaldas de los tres. –Esas rocas servirán.

Los demás asintieron, demasiados confundidos como para reclamar, además ¿Qué podían perder? Juntos, los 4 Campeones caminaron hacia las rocas, Cedric y Fleur ayudando a Harry a caminar.

Una vez posicionados, los mayores se aprisionaron contra las rocas, mirando cuidadosamente por sobre ellas y temiendo ser descubiertos por la persona de quien el de menor edad hablaba.

-¡Oh! Puedo ver… -se escucho la voz de Cedric tras unos minutos de silencio -sí, creo que es una silueta, parece buscar a alguien. –Fleur y Krum asintieron, apoyando las palabras del Hufflepuf, pero cuando todos voltearon, se encontraron con la sorprensiva vista de Harry apuntándolos con la varita. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el muchacho murmuro "petrificus totalus", paralizando completamente el cuerpo de los tres adolescentes mayores.

Harry los miro, el arrepentimiento pintado en su rostro aún ligeramente infantil, pero decidió que era mejor así. Acomodó mejor los cuerpos en el escondite, asegurándose que quedaran cerca de la copa.

-Lo siento tanto-Se disculpó, y debido a las bajas temperaturas, logro distinguir su propio aliento escapar de sus pálidos labios. –No estoy seguro que ocurrirá ahora, pero sé que ustedes no tienen nada que ver. Están seguros aquí. –Inhalo fuertemente- S-s-si algo… si algo me pasa, el hechizo se deshará inmediatamente. Si eso pasa, no me busquen, ¿Bien? Solo tomen la copa. –Dejando en claro ese punto, el menor hundió su rostro en sus manos un momento, y luego salió de su refugio.

-No se preocupen -. Murmuró mientras se alejaba -Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, ese fue el adelanto, les dire planeo hacer este capitulo MUY largo. Y veran mucho de Lucius y Draco :D Sientanse libres de criticar todo lo que quieran, pues aprovechando que solo es un adelanto, puedo corregir lo que llevo escrito (y asi mejoro :))

La verdad me pense mucho si publicar esto o no, pero senti que era mi obligacion avisar que no veran mucho de mi durante un tiempo, asi no las dejo en la incentidumbre.

Cuando suba el verdadero capitulo, borrare esto, asique dejare en el resumen de la historia: REAL CAP 4 UP!, asi no se confunden.

Bueno, eso mas que nada, espero comprendan. Y no, no abandonare la historia, soy incapaz de dejar algo a medias, todo es culpa de la PSU.

Tambien, si quieren, puedo subir un capitulo de otra historia que estaba escribiendo en las vacaciones, el cual tambien terminaria despues, pero bueno.

Nos vemos!


End file.
